1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of suppressing diabetes, hyperlipidemia, or hepatic total lipids. Specifically, the invention relates to a method of suppressing diabetes, hyperlipidemia, or hepatic total lipids with ergostatrien-3β-ol (ergosta-7,9(11),22-trien-3β-ol) and its derivatives obtained from Antrodia camphorata. The ergostatrien-3β-ol and its derivatives from Antrodia camphorata are prepared using methanol extraction.
2. The Prior Art
Epidemiological analysis has predicted that the prevalence of Type 2 diabetes will reach 300 million by 2025. Type 2 diabetes mellitus represents greater than 90% of all cases and is characterized by hyperglycemia that involves either abnormalities in insulin secretion or insensitivity to insulin action at peripheral tissues, including adipose tissue, skeletal muscle, and liver tissues, which is known as insulin resistance. The development of insulin resistance is related to both genetic and environmental factors. The diet composition plays a key role in environmental factors.
The fruiting body of Antrodia camphorata is a well-known traditional Chinese mushroom in Taiwan and belongs to Polyporaceae (Aphyllophorales). The fruiting body, cultured mycelia, and spores are medicinal parts. Due to its rareness and difficulty in cultivation, A. camphorata is precious. Currently, A. camphorata is mainly obtained in the form of mycelia from submerged culture and used in the formation of nutraceuticals and functional foods. The fruiting body and cultured mycelia are composed of fatty acids, lignans, phenyl derivatives, sesquiterpenes, steroids, and triterpenoids. The fermented culture broth displayed cytotoxic activity, anti-inflammation, and vasorelation. The filtrate in submerged culture shows protective activity against CCl4-induced hepatic toxicity and antioxidant property. However, the antidiabetic and anti-hyperlipidemic effects of the filtrate obtained from A. camphorata are not well-defined in high-fat diet (HFD)-induced diabetic mice.